Love is a challenge
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: sequel to "Love conquers all right?" Stiles has a hard time readjusting to everything, and he starts to miss being with Chris. Jackson wants revenge on Stiles when he finds out about his relationship with Chris. Chris tries and fails to get over Stiles. Stiles and Jackson are together again, but will Jackson's rage tear them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

An: Here it is the beginning of the sequel to the one and only "Love conquers all right?" I hope you like it.

Summary: Stiles has a hard time readjusting to everything, and he starts to miss being with Chris. Jackson wants revenge when he finds out that Stiles was raped when he was with Peter. Chris tries and fails to get over Stiles. Stiles and Jackson are together again, but will jealousy and a dangerous obsession split them apart forever?

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or it's characters.

Love is a challenge.

Chapter 1.

Stiles POV

I finally get to be with Jackson all those times I was sleeping with Chris thinking, no hoping it was Jackson was over. I could finally be with Jackson. I know Jackson wants to know what happened to me while I was with Peter, but, I can't tell him yet. He'll hate me if I tell him what Isaac did to me, or how Chris and I were going to get married. Chris I hope he's ok, he left kind of sudden. Wait what am I doing, I was only with Chris because I thought that Jackson was dead. I'm with the person I want to be with. So why am I having this feeling like i miss being with Chris.

Jackson's POV

Stiles hasn't been the same after Derek brought him home. We used to talk about everything but, now every time I bring up the subject of Peter, Chris, or any of Peter's gang he avoids the subject all together. I hope he's ok.

Chris' POV

I can't do this. Why can't I get him out of my mind? It's not like he loved me or anything I was just a replacement for his precious little Jackson.

He must of liked me a little though, I mean why else would he have agreed to marry me in the first place.

An: I know that this is really short but, this is a trial chapter to see if you guys like it enough for me to finish it. So please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Here is chapter 2. Now I need to mention that this is not Stackson friendly. There is no Stackson end game. In this chapter Jackson gets upset at Stiles. Stiles gets depressed, so he tries to make his way back to Peter's camp to get back to Chris when he runs into Peter himself. He hitches a ride with him back to the camp and back to Chris.

Stiles POV

"Why are you mad me?" I asked Jackson.

"I'm not mad babe. I just wish you would tell me what happened to you at that camp. What did they do, that made you become so distant." Jackson said.

"Well, I'm not ready to tell you yet." I said. Hoping that he would drop the subject.

"God damnit Stiles. Why are you being such a closed off asshole." Jackson said.

"You really want to know what I went through!" I shouted. When he nodded I took a deep breath then continued. "I was raped and engaged to Chris. There happy now!" I started to walk away when Jackson grabbed my arm.

"You were engaged. So what you got tired of me, and wanted someone else." He shouted. I couldn't believe that's the only thing he got out of that.

"No! Peter told me you were dead, what else was I supposed to do!" I shouted.

"Well definitely not have sex with two other people!" He shouted.

"Ok one I only as you put had sex with one and that was against my will." I said. "How could you be so selfish that you don't even pay attention to the fact that I said I was raped. God! Chris would never do this to me!" I gasped when Jackson slapped me across the cheek.

"Then maybe you should go and marry him then!" Jackson yelled.

"Fine. I will!" I shouted I ran out of the house and saddled one of the buggy horses and started retracing the steps Chris and I took with Derek.

Peter's POV

I thought I was hallucinating when I thought I saw Stiles when he yelled to me.

"Peter!" He rode over to me jumped off his horse and surprisingly broke down into tears in my arms. "I made a mistake Peter I shouldn't of left Chris." I said.

"Shh. It's okay Stiles get back on you horse and I'll lead you back to Chris and you can tell him yourself ok." I told the sobbing boy, who then nodded and got up on his horse after I got onto mine we rode back to camp. When we got there. I expected Stiles to run to Chris' house but he didn't. " What's wrong little one?" I asked.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore." He said almost in tears again.

"How about I go and talk to him first then ok?" I said when he nodded we got off our horses and took them to the stables. " How about you go wait in my house and I'll send him to you, ok?" He nodded again and headed to my house.

An: Stiles and Chris will reunite in the next chapter. I repeat this is not Stackson friendly and Stackson is not end game. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Is that a tree, no it's chapter 3.(I know my rhymes suck. If you don't like the ryhmes I do let me know and I will stop.) Chris and Stiles reunite. Peter and Chris plan revenge on Jackson.

Chapter 3

Peter's POV

I walk into to Chris' house, and find him sitting in the kitchen alone. When Stiles stayed with Jackson all he had left was Scott. Derek was able to build a small cabin for himself and Scott went to far and got himself killed by Boyd for sleeping with Erica. Now he's alone.

"Hey, Peter." Chris said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, buddy." I said. " Well would you like some wonderful news?"

"That would be nice." He said, resting his head in his hands.

"I ran into Stiles today." I said. At the sound of Stiles name Chris' head shot up. "He's waiting to talk to you in my house."

Chris got up and ran to go and find Stiles.

Chris' Pov

As soon as I walked through the front door of Peter's house I looked around. When I couldn't find Stiles I called out to him. "Stiles, are you here?" I was hoping this wasn't Peter's idea of a joke.

"Yeah," Stiles said, coming out of Peter's bathroom. When I opened my arms he ran into them and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Chris. I shouldn't have stayed with Jackson. I didn't know he could get that mad though.

"Stiles what did he do?" I asked. Stiles started to cry even harder.

"I told him about what happened when Peter brought me here the first time and he got mad at me for being raped by Isaac and being engaged to you, he said that I wanted what Isaac did to me, and hit me, that's when I left to be with you because I realized that Jackson doesn't love me the way you do, and you asked if you were a replacement before you left last time, you weren't a replacement for Jackson, you were and still are a better half for me than Jackson and I'll never leave you again." Stiles sobbed. I felt an uncontrollable rage how dare that Jackson asshole hit my Stiles. He will pay.

"I love you Stiles. Lets go home ok" I said, he nodded and we made are way home hand in hand.

Peter's POV

"Peter!" I heard Chris yell. "We have a problem." I walked.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That Jackson kid who Stiles left me for beat Stiles for what happened here and I am going to give him a piece of my mind and would love some help.

"Ok, I'm in. Lets go."

An: Now this is short because I'm at a blank on how this should go. So if you guys have any ideas that would be great. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Chapter 4 walking out the door. I know more lame rhymes I just can't help it. Any way I wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story I would also like to thank

LrafaelxD for helping me with this chapter. In this chapter Chris and Peter go to pay Jackson a little visit. Derek and Stiles form a friendship.

Warnings: Character death, and bloody torture.

Chapter 4

Chris' POV

I quietly got out of bed to not disturb Stiles from his sleep. I was dressed and heading out of our bedroom when. "Chris?" Stiles asked sleepily. "Where are you going?"

"Peter asked me to go out on a job with him we will be gone for awhile but I'll be back as soon as I can." I said, lightly kissing his lips. "Derek said you are more then welcome to stay with him until I get back. I love you."

"I love you, too. Come back to me, please." Stiles said. I took his hand into mine placed it to my heart.

"As long as my heart beats I will always come back to you." I said, kissing the back of his hand and then his lips before putting his hand down and leaving to meet Peter.

Derek's POV

"Hi, Stiles." I said as I saw the boy walk into my cabin.

"Hi, Derek. Chris said you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you while he was gone." Stiles said, I nodded. "Ok, I just feel more comfortable being here with you while Dad(Peter) and Chris are gone."

"That's fine Stiles." I told him I then lead him to my room, once he was settled I set up a place for me on the kitchen floor.

Jackson's POV

Things have been quiet since Stiles left. I know he'll come back though he always does. "Excuse me, but do you happen to be Jackson Whitmore." I turned around and saw a tall guy with chin length light brown hair and familiar blue eyes and dark voice.

"I am can help you?" I asked him.

"You will pay for hurting my son(Stiles)." The man growled at me. I looked at him confused I didn't know this man, how could I hurt his son.

"Look I don't know or your son. You have the wrong Jackson." I told him.

"Oh, so you're not married to my son Stiles." The guy said. I froze.

"He's the one who cheated on me!" I yelled. The next thing I know I'm unconsious on the ground.

I woke up to a splitting headache, and a pain in my side. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a plank of wood sticking out of a cut in my side. My hands were tied with barbed wire above head. I heard a door open and shut then saw the man that was with Stiles when he returned to me with Derek. Chris I think was his name.

"Looks like you're awake," he said. "Also looks like Peter made sure you were comfortable, good." I open my mouth to speak when suddenly from behind me someone reached around and put a gag on me. The same guy then yanked the wooden plank from my side causing me to scream bloodly murder and struggle to get free, the second I jerked my wrists the barbed wire cut deeper into my wrists.

"Aww, I think we hurt him, Chris." The guy said, stepping into my line of vision. It was the same guy who called himself Stiles father, which isn't true. Stiles real dad was trampled by a stampede of cows.

"Good, let him suffer just like how my Stiles had to." Chris said. "Peter can you hand me my knife please."

"Sure thing Chris." The guy, Peter said. He then reached into his side pocket and pulled out knife, and handed it to Chris.

Chris walked over to me and pressed the knife against my right ear. I tried to move away from him but my wire bound hands stopped me. "Too bad the last thing that you hear is me telling you this." Chris said, before plunging the knife deep into my right ear piercing my ear drum, he then moved over to my left side and said "You, will stay hear bleeding and hurt. With no way to hear anyone coming by. Goodbye Jackson. I'm done with him Peter you may kill him now." Chris said, handing the knife to Peter who then Cleaned it off on cheek, and placed it to the front of my throat. He slowly and painfully pushed the knife into my throat. When I thought it couldn't get any worse he started to twist the knife around leaving my choking on my own blood through the gag, before ripping the knife out and plunging it in my other ear leaving me in the silence of this place to die and slow and painful death.

An: There it is. In the next chapter Chris will go home to Stiles and they get married. Yay! Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	5. Announcment

Sorry, that this isn't an update. I know I promised a wedding between Chris and Stiles, but, I can't think of how to write that so if someone wants to write one feel free to do so. So, I will be updating my other stories soon. Thank you for reading "Love conquers all right?" and it's sequel "Love is a challenge." The Stories I'm working on now are "Mate, what now", "Finale confession", and "Meet the Hales." Again sorry that this isn't an update, and please read and review this and my other stories. I'm really sorry for killing off Jackson I just thought that Chris and Peter wouldn't be outlaws without killing someone. Also, I'm going to start a Stiles is a carrier story and I'm looking for a wolf to be the daddy so if have any preferences on who that should be let me know. Thank you.


End file.
